


Turning Up the Heat (Derek POV)

by LuminescentLily



Series: Love is Oblivious [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulative Peter, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oblivious Derek, POV Derek, Pining Derek, Sex Pollen, Smut, Top Derek, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminescentLily/pseuds/LuminescentLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate timeline where Kate wasn't entirely successful in killing all the Hales, Peter is sane and the Alpha. Stiles is a relatively new werewolf, a member of the pack, and hopelessly in love with Derek...or at least he thinks it's hopeless. But because Stiles and Derek are complete idiots they don't do anthing about it. That's when Peter decides to step in and help things along in his own sneaky way.</p><p>Same story as "Turning Up the Heat" but from Derek's point of view instead of Stiles'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Same backstory as Turning Up the Heat. You don't have to read the other one first. They are the same events just from different points of view.
> 
> Also since I realized I never described what Laura looked like. I have always pictured her being played by Katie McGrath. Here's a link to a great picture of her where I think she looks just like she could be Derek's sister. She's even wearing a triskelion necklace.
> 
> http://static.sorozatjunkie.hu/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/merlin-s5-cast-11.jpg

The smell of smoke filled his nose as he lifted the barbell higher over his head. There wasn’t any actual smoke anywhere but he could always smell it when he thought of the night his parents died. Days like these were less common now than they had been just a few years ago but this one had snuck up on him. He had known that his parents’ things, what few they managed to salvage after the fire, were up in the attic. He just hadn’t really remembered until he stuck his head up there and saw them.

Originally, he had gone up to the attic this morning to find some of his old comics to show Stiles, when he arrived for the pack meeting later. He was so distracted by thoughts of the teen’s delighted smile that seeing the box of his parents’ stuff threw him off balance. Whatever happy thoughts that had been in his mind quickly soured. Forgetting the comics, he instead headed to the home gym. Working out always helped clear his head. The mindless repetition and physical exertion could sometimes banish the bad thoughts.

There was another reason he always went to the gym when he remembered that night; a reason Peter and Laura were kind enough never to mention out loud. That night had been the worst night of his life. He had been so powerless, not strong enough to help his parents. So now, whenever he was reminded of that feeling he spent hours in the gym building muscle and improving his skills in the hopes that he would never have to feel that way again. So that the next time something threatened his family, he would be ready.

 

He had been working out for a solid few hours when he first heard it; the sound of a beat-up old jeep coming up the gravel driveway.

_Stiles_

His heart fluttered slightly and he could hear Laura’s responding laughter. His sister was well aware of his infatuation with the newest member of their pack. Thankfully, she hadn’t said anything about it to Stiles.

He listened to Stiles park his jeep, walk up to the house, and jump over the front steps.

 _Always showing off._ He thought affectionately.

He heard him open the door and pause. He knew Stiles was listening for everyone’s heartbeats. They all did it. After a few moments Stiles shut the door and headed further inside the house. For a moment he thought Stiles would come find him in the gym and was only a little disappointed when he heard him join Laura in the living room instead.

Stiles baffled him. He was ridiculous and intrusive and he could talk forever if you let him. Normally, these traits in someone would annoy him to no end, but in Stiles they were oddly endearing. The teen was also loyal, deceptively intelligent, and, though he’d never admit, funny. He was also constantly surprising all of them, including Peter. Peter did not surprise easily.

They’d found him, after some rogue Alpha had invaded their territory. To their astonishment, Stiles had not only already figured out that he was a werewolf but was actually training himself and already in almost total control of his knew abilities. He had made the connection between his heart rate and his transformations and had a pretty good handle on the limits of his speed and strength, not to mention his new hearing and sense of smell. He had even established his anchor, thoughts of his mother. None of them had ever heard of a bitten wolf ever getting control of their new abilities that fast and with no guidance from another wolf.

What had really impressed Peter though had been the fact that Stiles had already quite the lacrosse team by the time they found him. Most boys his age would have used their newfound abilities to become the star player and start dating the most popular girl in school. Stiles had been smart enough to realize that any slipup he made on the field could have had serious consequences. Not only could he have seriously hurt someone but he could have exposed the existence of werewolves to the whole world.

They had approached him when he’d been alone in the park. Stiles had been sitting on a picnic table with his eyes closed, breathing slowly, and just honing in on random sounds and smells. Learning to gage how far he could stretch his senses.

Derek had been prepared for some stupid kid who would freak out and think that he was cursed and probably try and fight them every time they tried to help. He hadn’t been prepared for Stiles. The teen loved the fact that he was a werewolf and thought it was the greatest thing to ever happen to him. Stiles was also more than happy to listen to any advice they gave him in regards to controlling his new instincts, what little he needed.

He was only a little hesitant to trust them, at first thinking they were with the Alpha who bitten him. Derek was offended at the idea but later he could admit that Stiles’ caution was prudent on the boy’s part. The Alpha who had given him the bite was bad news. Hunters had apparently killed his entire family and driven him insane. They would have tried to reason with him if it he hadn’t started trying to attack random people. According to Stiles the Alpha had also tried to influence him into attacking kids at school. It was a testament to Stiles’ level of control that he had been able to deny the Alpha’s influence.

Peter ended up having to put the Alpha down and Stiles joined their pack. He fit in well with them, baring a few miner troubles at the beginning. Stiles had wanted to tell his dad what he was and had argued vehemently for it. Peter was against it. Not because he thought the Sheriff was an untrustworthy person, but because you never could tell how people would react to something like that, so it was better to wait until Stiles wasn’t stuck living with him.

The only other misgiving Stiles had had was that he was gay and thought that the pack might not accept him for it. Derek’s inner wolf had perked up a little when Stiles admitted that. He had smelled arousal on him when they first introduced themselves at the park but he had assumed it had been for Laura. He couldn’t help the little ego boost it gave him to know that Stiles had reacted that way to him. Peter quickly reassured Stiles that werewolves had no problem with being gay at all and had revealed that Derek too was gay.

Derek had been a little mad at Peter for that. He didn’t want Stiles to think that they would start dating just because they were both gay and both werewolves. Derek had met a couple of other werewolves like that and wanted nothing to do with them.

Luckily, that didn’t happen and Stiles settled in quite well with them. His best, and only, friend Scott had recently moved to the East Coast with his mother and he had been feeling pretty isolated. Derek knew the feeling. While Stiles had annoyed him at first with his near constant chatter, the teen slowly began to grow on him. They soon realized that Stiles’ excessive talking was more of a defense mechanism and that it went down considerably when he became more comfortable with them.

Stiles became someone Laura could talk about movies, pop culture, and boys with. She reveled in the chance to act like a big sister to someone who would put up with it, because no matter what she said being five minutes older did not somehow grant her more worldly experience than Derek. She had yet to convince Stiles to let her pick out a new wardrobe for him, though she was still working on it.

It turned out that Peter and Stiles also had a lot in common. They were both incredibly intelligent and shared a dark sense of humor. They could often be heard insulting each other good-naturedly with creative nicknames. Stiles was also an enthusiastic guinea pig for Peter to test all his new tea blends on.

For Derek, Stiles was someone to just hang out with. Not many people could get past his gruff exterior and spent as little time with him as possible. Stiles on the other hand didn’t seem to be phased by him at all and actively sought out his company. Stiles would just laugh and smile when he scowled and was constantly trying to engage him in conversations. Little by little Stiles wore down his defenses.

By the time Derek realized he was starting to see Stiles as more than just a friend and packmate, Stiles had lost interesting in him, at least romantically. Stiles still smelled of arousal sometimes when he looked at Derek but not to the same extent as when they were first getting to know one another. Any arousal he might smell on Stiles now he put down to teenage hormones and physical attraction. He wasn’t blind. He knew that he was attractive, but clearly Stiles just liked him as a pack brother and not as someone he would want to date.

 _Plus I’m too old for him._ Derek thought as he angrily set the barbell back on the bench press.

 _Stiles was only seventeen._ Derek’s rational self said. _Almost eighteen._ A little voice that sound suspiciously like Laura whispered in the back of his mind.

Laura had been trying to convince him to ask Stiles out on a date. Derek had been greatly tempted but his better sense wore out. He had argued that Stiles was too young. He was still in high school and he was the Sheriff’s son. Laura had argued that he was vastly more mature than his seventeen years and that he would be eighteen very soon. And she was right about Stiles being more mature than his age. He hid it under a thick layer of sarcasm but how many teens his age would have taught themselves to cook healthy food to help their father’s heart problems. Or having to balance learning to be a werewolf while still managing to keep a 4.0 GPA. Having his mother die had forced Stiles to grow up too soon, something they Derek could relate with.

Laura had tried to get him to promise that he would ask Stiles out when he turned eighteen. He had almost agreed, before he remembered that being eighteen meant Stiles would also be heading off to college soon. While the kids at Beacon Hills High were too stupid to realize how attractive and wonderful Stiles was, people at college would be sure to notice.

_He’ll probably be swarmed with people who would want to date him._

Stiles was a werewolf now and werewolves didn’t mess around too much. They didn’t mate for life with the first person they dated like the corny romance novels wrote about. Instead they were more like actual wolves in a way that they were serial monogamists. They could date as many different people as they wanted but when they were with someone they didn’t cheat. When they married, divorce was almost unheard of. If Stiles started dating him, he would be loyal and that would deprive Stiles of half the college experience of meeting new people. Derek couldn’t do that to him.

_He’ll probably find someone better anyway. Someone who shares his interests in video games and sci-fi. Someone who isn’t so broken on the inside._

He was about to start a few pull ups when he decided to stop hiding and go join Stiles and Laura in the living room. Peter would probably start the pack meeting soon anyway.

He made his way down the hall, deciding against taking a shower. It had absolutely nothing to do with wanting Stiles to have a good whiff of his natural pheromones. Nope. Okay, maybe it had something to do with that.

The sight that greeted him when he entered the living room made him stop midstride. It wasn’t just the fact that Stiles was sitting in his usual seat, mingling his scent with the residual traces of Derek’s own scent that permeated his spot on the couch. Stiles was just sitting there to be close to Laura. Close to a packmate.

No, what made Derek’s heart beat faster was _how_ Stiles was sitting, perfectly relaxed with his eyes closed and his head leaning back exposing that gorgeous expanse of skin at his neck. Stiles was _baring his throat_ and it drove Derek’s inner wolf crazy. He wanted to taste that beautiful milky skin. He wanted to bite and suck at it, to leave a mark, claiming the younger wolf as his.

The wolf in him was ready to pounce on the delicious offering before him when Derek’s brain kicked back into gear. He quickly schooled his expression into a blank look and continued into the living room. From Laura’s knowing smirk he realized that he hadn’t been quick enough to cover his reaction. Thankfully, Stiles hadn’t even noticed his arrival yet.

He flopped down onto Stiles’ normal seat. Stiles’ head shot up when he finally noticed him and Derek nodded a greeting. He settled down into the chair with a little more squirming than was necessary. He was subtly rubbing his sweat into the leather chair, imagining some of it transferring to Stiles the next time he sat there. Scenting the younger wolf without him even realizing.

“You’re getting that chair all sweaty,” Laura whined, her eyes never leaving the TV screen, but the slight twitch at the corners of her mouth letting Derek know she recognized what he was doing.

“I’ll wipe it off later,” he shrugged, trying to play it cool.

“Yeah, after it’s already dried to my favorite seat,” Stiles quipped.

He froze for a second, fearing that Stiles had also figured out what he was up to. Despite being a new werewolf, Stiles was very perceptive of certain behaviors that most people overlooked.

“Well then, you shouldn’t have taken my seat on the couch,” Derek threw back raising an eyebrow, playing it off as annoyance for taking his spot.

“Like I’d let you sit next to me all covered in sweat,” Laura said, saving him. Despite her love of teasing him Laura was still a great sister.

“Settle down children,” Peter said as he entered the room carrying four mugs of steaming hot tea.

Peter handed them each their own mug. Derek was grateful for his usual rooibos vanilla and cinnamon apple, though he was curious about the new spicy smelling tea in Stiles’ R2D2 mug. Derek found that mug hilarious and thought it fit Stiles perfectly. Stiles was also curious about the new mystery tea though his curiosity was more vocal.

“All right, new tea blend to try!” Stiles yelled as he grabbed for his mug.

Derek saw an odd look pass between Peter and Laura but was distracted when Stiles quickly took a sip of tea and proceeded to scald his mouth. He only just managed to hold back a laugh. Stiles really was very mature for his age but there were times when he acted like an impatient child.

Derek watched as Stiles took another, slower sip with a look of intense concentration on his face. Stiles had told him about the game he had created to further hone his senses and he was curious to see if Stiles could figure out what was in the alluringly smelling tea. He was so distracted that he almost missed when Peter began to speak.

“Alright, so I was speaking to Bryan Clarke, the Alpha of a pack near Portland, the other day and we were thinking of setting up a little pack gathering. Our two packs have been friends for generations but we haven’t seen each other in years. It might be a good idea to reconnect and Stiles could get a chance to meet some other werewolves. We could have some old fashion werewolf competitions”

Werewolf gatherings were rare, since most of their kind tried to keep a low profile, so Peter’s announcement caused quite as stir. Predictably, Stiles went off a mile a minute with questions.

“Dude, that’d be awesome! How many of them are there! What kind of werewolf competitions? Would there be, like, tracking and—”

“I remember them, there was a girl about my age, Nancy, I think.” Laura cut him off.

“Yeah, and her twin brother was a jerk,” Derek huffed crossing his arm over his chest.

He remembered that gathering with absolute clarity. Nancy’s brother, Norman (what kind of parents would name their kids like that), was a pretty boy who spent the whole gathering telling everyone how great he was. Laura had eaten up everything he said and followed him around like a puppy.

“You, just didn’t like him because he beat you into the ground,” Laura teased.

He had been two years older than Derek and had beaten him in wrestling. Derek had kicked his ass at the obstacle course though and was about to say so when Stiles spoke up.

“You mean someone, not an Alpha, beat Derek!?!” he exclaimed.

He scowled and felt his face heat up. Laura just gave an evil smile. “Oh, Derek wasn’t always the mountain of muscle he is now. Back in high school he was downright scrawny. Even more than you. Why do you think he spends so much time bulking up now?”

The conversation kept up like this for the better part of an hour with Peter explaining more about the logistics of when the gathering would take place. Stiles was so excited, it was like watching a kid on Christmas morning. It still amazed Derek that, rather than being scared of this new world he was thrust into, Stiles just kept wanting to know more.

Throughout the conversations Derek kept surreptitiously trying to catch a whiff of Stiles’ tea. Something about it just seemed to draw his attention. He would have asked Stiles if he could try a sip if he hadn’t kept getting distracted by the younger man’s hands. His finger to be exact.

Stiles had long graceful fingers that had starred in his jerk-off fantasies on more than one occasion. Derek had gotten off quite a few times to the thought of them wrapped around his dick. Kind of like they were currently wrapped around that R2D2 mug, caressing it, as he drank. The worst part was that Stiles was completely unaware of what he was doing. Just like his habit of putting things in his mouth, that luscious mouth, which had also had a starring role in many of his jerk-off fantasies.

As if knowing what he was thinking and wanting to taunt him further, Stiles dipped a finger into his mug and then brought it back to his mouth to suck on it. It was obscene and Derek couldn’t help the strangled noise that escaped him.

Fortunately, some divine entity was looking out for him and Stiles didn’t notice. Instead, he had to put up with a knowing grin from Peter, as the Alpha gathered up the tea mugs and Laura started on another embarrassing story from his childhood.

Eventually, the excitement of the impending pack gathering died down and they settled into the normal routine of pack meetings; ordering food and watching movies. It was still early, closer to lunch than dinner but werewolves ate a lot. They would eat some greasy take-out, watch a couple of movies, and then cook a big dinner. After the sun went down they would probably go for a run in the woods. Stiles was getting good at tracking and would probably jump at the opportunity to let loose after having to hold back at school all week.

Since they had ordered pizza last week, this week they decided on Chinese. After ordering nearly the entire menu the only thing left to do was decide what to watch. Naturally, an argument broke loose. Derek wanted to watch The Usual Suspects since it was a classic, Laura of course wanted to watch Love Actually, which she had already seen a million times, and Stiles wanted to watch The Wolf Man.

Whatever differences of opinion he and Laura had when it came to movies they were both adamant in their dislike of werewolf movies. Stiles was still new to being a werewolf and didn’t have the experience of growing up with the knowledge that normal people thought you were a monster just because of what you were. To them, watching movies with werewolves as the villain was like a German person having to watch a movie about Nazis. Not every German had been a Nazi, just like not every werewolf was a rabid beast.

Stiles didn’t see it that way. He thought they were funny and probably appreciated them more cinematically than a born wolf would have, except maybe Peter. Derek had to admit that watching werewolf movies was more fun with Stiles than it had been when he was a kid. Stiles didn’t take them seriously and his rambling commentary was often hilarious.

That didn’t mean he wanted to sit through another one today. Like most disagreements in a werewolf family, the younger members fought to see who would win. Being the strongest of the three, Derek was confident they would soon be watching The Usual Suspects. He forgot that Laura, while not as strong as him, was vicious fighter. Stiles surprised him too. He might still be fairly new to his werewolf abilities but Stiles was a fast learner.

As the fight went on, Derek started letting his inner wolf take more control. The wolf knew when to block and when to dodge. Then when he saw an opening he tackled Stiles to the ground and held him there. Derek soon realized his mistake of allowing his animal instincts to take control. It took all his will power to hold himself in check and not start rutting against Stiles. Luckily, his sister took his momentary distraction as an opportunity to launch herself at him.

The tussle continued for a few more minutes, before Peter broke it up. Derek wasn’t even all that disappointed that Peter sided with Stiles on watching The Wolf Man. He was just glad when the doorbell rang, so he could use the excuse of getting the food to get up and get better control of himself. As he walked back into the living room, arms loaded down with bags of food, he couldn’t help but think that the memory of Stiles squirming under him, completely at his mercy, would feature prominently in his future jerk-off fantasies.

 

They all jostled to get their food as the opening credits played on the screen. Derek made sure to grab the Spare Ribs for himself but covertly let Stiles have a larger portion of General Tao’s Chicken, since it was his favorite.

Just as he snatched the Beef Fried Rice container out of Laura’s hand, Stiles blurted out one of his usual random questions.

“So, has there ever been a vegetarian werewolf?” Stiles asked while stripping off his plaid flannel shirt, giving Derek a nice view of his t-shirt stretched tight over his arms and chest.

“A vegetarian werewolf,” Laura said skeptically, bringing Derek’s focus back to the conversation.

“I doubt it,” Derek said taking a bit of a Spare Rib to distract himself from leering at Stiles.

“It would be an interesting study in self restraint. Werewolves are by their very nature, carnivores,” Peter said. Derek could already see the wheels spinning in Peter’s mind. “However, it would also have its risks. Werewolves tend to burn a large number of calories that you just can’t get from fruits and vegetables alone. Not to mention a hungry werewolf is not pleasant to be around even under the best of circumstances.”

They could all agree with that last part.

They were a little ways into the movie when Derek noticed Stiles start to fidget in his seat and pulling at the collar of his shirt, giving Derek a tantalizing view of the pale flesh beneath. His mouth went dry as he watched Stiles’ plump pink tongue come out and lick his lips. Was Stiles doing that on purpose to get a rise out of him?

 _Stop that._ He chided himself, quickly looking back toward the television screen. _Stiles doesn’t see you that way. You’re probably not even his type._

He thought about how Stiles was always teasing him about all his muscles and calling him Wolfenegger, though Derek’s secret favorite was Sourwolf.

_Maybe Stiles doesn’t like guys that were too muscular. Maybe he’s more attracted to guys who are closer to his size._

Though Stiles was only about an inch or two shorter than him, Derek was much broader in his chest and shoulders. Not that Stiles didn’t have muscles of his own. While Stiles would never be as big as Derek that didn’t mean he was a toothpick. Stiles had some nice muscle definition that he continued to hide under layers of baggy clothing.

He could understand if Stiles preferred someone on more of an equal level as him. Not that he thought Stiles was weaker than him. Not a chance. While Stiles wasn’t as physically strong as him, he was quicker and more agile. With a little more training Stiles could probably go toe to toe with Derek in a real fight.

 _Maybe Stiles like more exotic looking guys, like Danny._ Derek thought, careful to keep his face neutral, instead of scowling.

He didn’t like Danny. Since he was the only other openly gay student at Beacon Hills High, he and Stiles had developed a casual friendship at school. He knew Danny was a nice guy but Derek hated that he also smell Danny’s attraction to Stiles whenever the two were together. Stiles could smell it too but so far had yet to do anything about it. Knowing Stiles, he was more than likely scared to ask the popular boy out, thinking he wasn’t cool enough for Danny to want to date him. Considering that Danny had never admitted his attraction either, Stiles fears weren’t entirely unfounded.

That was another reason he didn’t like Danny. He just couldn’t understand why anyone would hang out with a total asshole like Jackson Whittemore when they could be spending time with Stiles. The only reason Derek could see was that Whittemore had money and a pretty face, which only made Danny seem shallow.

He was so caught up in his dislike of Danny and the injustice of Stiles preferring less muscular men that he almost didn’t notice the room filling up with the scent of Stiles’ arousal. As soon as it registered in his brain, he whipped around to look at him. Stiles’ leg was jiggling and his eyes were locked on the television screen where Lon Chaney Jr. was speaking.

 _That’s Stiles’ type._ Derek thought.

He could admit that Lon Chaney Jr. was handsome in an old fashioned way. He was smooth and charming and nothing like Derek at all.

_Stiles does love watching that show White Collar with Laura. They both spend hours drooling over the main character who has that same style._

Angrily, Derek leaned forward to grab the last egg roll, thinking murderous thoughts about a man that had been dead for decades. He was just about to sit back in his chair when he heard a strangled noise coming from his right. Coming from Stiles.

He slowly turned to look at Stiles and when their eyes met it felt like he had been hit in the gut with a brick.

Stiles looked like sex.

His pupils were dilated and his face was flushed. His hair was sticking out at all angles from having run his hands through it so many times. Those beautiful plump lips were slightly parted and he was panting. Most importantly, he was looking at Derek like he was about to pounce on him.

If he had kept looking at him like that for even a second longer Derek’s control would have snapped. He would have been on top of Stiles faster than blinking, not caring the slightest if he took Stiles right here in front of Peter and Laura.

 _Even better,_ his wolf thought. _Stake my claim in front of the whole pack._

Unfortunately for him, Stiles closed his eyes and pushed himself as far back into the couch as he could.

The scent of something else reached his nose and forced his human mind back into control. He could smell Stiles’ embarrassment. Derek sat back in his chair and really looked at Stiles. His face was too flushed and he was breathing heavily, like he had just run a marathon. And arousal was oozing off of him. He was gripping the armrest with one hand and making fist in the other. Derek could smell the blood from where his nails were breaking the skin of his palm.

_Stiles is in heat!_

Judging by Peter and Laura’s expressions, he wasn’t the only one to come to that conclusion.

_Why didn’t he tell us he was going into heat. We wouldn’t have made him sit here with us if—_

Realization washed over him like a bucket of cold water.

_Fuck! Stiles doesn’t know about heats. How the hell could we have forgotten about that?_

He was opening his mouth to say something when Laura beat him to it.

“Stiles…Are you okay?” Laura asked tentatively.

“I…”

Stiles’ voice cracked and everyone was silent for a moment.

Derek felt like the worst person in the world. Stiles was miserable and embarrassed all because he had forgotten tell him about a normal part of being a werewolf.

Peter was the one who broke the silence first.

“Stiles look at me,” he said gently in a calm voice with just the slightest note of Alpha command in it.

Derek watched Stiles’ eyes snapped open as he looked toward his Alpha.

“Tell me Stiles, do you feel a little warm right now?” Peter asked in that same calm voice.

“Yes” he croaked out and Derek winced in sympathy.

“How warm?”

Derek glared at his uncle.

_Why the hell is he putting Stiles through this? It’s obvious he in heat._

“Dude, it’s like, a thousand degrees in here,” Stiles rasped.

“Alright. Now, forgive the obvious question, but are you aroused right now?” Peter asked, somehow managing to keep his calm and even tone.

Derek wanted to punch him, Alpha or not.

“Oh dear, it would appear that our Stiles is entering his first Heat,” Peter sighed.

_Thank you, for stating the obvious._

“Heat!” Stiles yelped. “That’s a real thing?”

Derek saw him look back and forth between Peter and Laura but pointedly avoided his. That stung a little.

“Afraid so,” Laura said as she leaned back on her armrest, her eyes glittered with suppressed laughter. “We all go through it at least once a year. It looks like it’s your turn now.”

Derek had never before wanted to truly hit his sister but right now he wanted knock her out for making fun of Stiles.

“Why is this, the first I’m hearing about it? I _know_ you never mentioned it before because that is definitely something I would remember. ‘Hey Stiles, you’re a werewolf now and by the way, you go into freaking Pon Farr.’ Where was that? I would have like to know that up front. Hell, that should have been one of the first things—”

“Stiles!” Peter cut in and Derek knew there was a grin threatening to emerge on his lips. “Though I do enjoy your Star Trek reference you need to calm down. It is my fault you don’t know about this. I’m ashamed to say I may have overlooked that particular area when we first began teaching you. It was merely an oversight.”

_That’s an understatement._

“Well, it’s quite simple actually,” Peter explained. “You see, we are all born werewolves and in a family of born werewolves things like heats are usually discussed when a child reaches puberty along with all the other things parents tell their children in ‘The Sex Talk.’ Obviously you are of an age where you have already gone through that with you father. It had simply slipped my mind that humans don’t go into heat as well and therefore would not have had this talk with your father.”

Derek cringed, remembering when his parents had given him that talk when he was twelve.

“So what do I do? Are you, like, gonna lock me up or something?” Stiles asked a slight tremor in his voice.

Derek couldn’t help picturing Stiles, naked and handcuffed to his bed. The scent of Stiles’ arousal was causing his mind to go to dangerous places.

“Of course not,” Peter said raising an eyebrow in a typical Hale family manner. “You won’t become some raving beast and ravage the first person you see. Your body will simply increase your hormone levels to increase your desire to procreate. You’ll still be in complete control of your own actions; you just might have slightly lower inhibitions about who you procreate with. You could say it’s the closest a werewolf comes to getting drunk.”

“Clearly, you’ve never been drunk before, because I assure you this is not what it feels like,” Stiles replied acidly.

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Peter said, managing to continue sounding calm. “You’ll get through this. We all do. And when it’s out of your system in a week—”

“A week! How am I supposed to go a week like this? I have school on Monday!” Stiles said. He could barely keep himself from sticking his hand down his pants right now and this was just the beginning. He was already the weird kid in school; he did not want to be remembered as the kid who was caught jerking off in school. No way.

“It is possible to go about a normal day while in heat. Your control is strong enough and you’re a smart boy. I’m sure you can engage in enough _solitary activity_ to hold you over in between having to deal with others.”

Laura was shaking from an effort not to laugh. He glared at her over Stiles’ shoulder but that only caused her to burst out in giggles.

Stiles still hadn’t looked in his direction.

“Then again, the first heat a werewolf goes through usually is the toughest, not to mention you weren’t born a wolf so I can’t be one hundred percent certain how you will handle it. Perhaps you should stay home for you heat. You’re a smart boy; you can miss a week of school and catch back up in no time. You can even stay here to avoid temptation. We’ll tell your father you’re coming camping with us.”

Derek was screwed and not in a good way. There was no way he would last a week listening to and smelling Stiles masturbate. It was bad enough going into Stiles’ room when he could smell everything he had done the night before or that morning. He’d break down Stiles’ door and ravage him if he spent the week at the House.

“Dad would never agree to that,” Stiles said.

“Hmmm. Yes, that might me a bit of a problem. We can’t just ask him to excuse you from school for a week for something like that.” Peter surmised. He looked contemplative for a moment.

“We could convince him you’re sick. Werewolves have a naturally elevated body temperature compared to most humans and going through your heat you will only increase that. A human would think it was a high fever.”

“But if he had that high of a fever for a week straight his father would probably take him to the hospital.” Laura snorted.

“Yes, of course, what loving parent wouldn’t,” Peter mused. Then he sighed in resignation. “I suppose the only option left would be to complete your heat early—”

“You mean you can stop this!” Stiles exclaimed. Then he began talking a mile a minute “I’m in! Whatever it is. What do we have to do? Some werewolf magic ceremony. Do I have to drink some nasty potion, because if that’s the case, I’m down. Let’s go make a batch of it right now.”

Stiles jumped off the couch heading toward the kitchen when Peter held up his hand to stop him.

“That’s not quite how it works,” Peter said and Stiles sank back down to the couch. “But I will say it is rather more enjoyable than drinking ‘some nasty potion.’”

Derek’s stomach dropped and Laura burst out laughing.

 _Peter couldn’t possibly mean what I think he means._ Derek thought as his wolf reared its head in interest. The air was thick with the scent of Stiles’ arousal. It was making hard for Derek to think straight.

“How do you end a heat early?” Stiles asked cautiously.

“It’s really quite simple, you need to knot someone. Or someone could knot you given your sexual preferences. In fact it might be better if you if you were the one being knotted for your first heat, a little less trying that way.”

Derek felt his dick twitch at the thought. His inner wolf was chomping at the bit, wanting to be let loose.

“Knotting, like dogs? That’s real too! I thought that was just something that was made up for werewolf fanfiction!” Stiles said, and Derek heard a note of hysteria creeping into his voice even as he smelled the spike in Stiles’ arousal.

“Yes, I’m afraid that is the other thing I forgot to mention about werewolves. By the way, you really must show me the links to some of the things you’ve read online. They sound quite fascinating.” Peter grinned.

_Seriously Peter!_

“You see, going into heat is all about breeding. When a male werewolf has intercourse a gland at the base of their penis swells and they are locked together with their partner.” Peter always was the best at explaining things to the younger member of the pack. “The function of a knot is to keep as much sperm inside so that it is guaranteed to produce a child. And werewolves do produce a rather large amount of ejaculate when they knot. When you knot or are knotted in a heat it fulfills the breeding instinct and your body ceases to produce the excess hormones.”

“So I have to have sex,” Stiles said.

“Yes,” Peter said. “Though it will have to be a werewolf. I don’t think there are any humans we could trust with something like this at the moment. So it will have to be Laura or Derek.”

Derek saw red and his inner wolf was howling in protest. He loved his sister but at the moment he would rip her throat out if she even thought about touching his Stiles. It was bad enough that she was sitting next to him. He was so worked up he didn’t even hear Stiles and Laura’s protests.

“I think you mean it’s going to be Derek.” Laura said in all seriousness. That calmed him down a little. Laura continued, “Stiles doesn’t even really like girls and I don’t have knot. You said it would be better Stiles were the one being knotted for his first time.”

“So I did,” Peter said thoughtfully, looking at Derek for the first time since this conversation started.

His body was quivering with want. His was only just able to hold his wolf in check.

 _Want. Claim. Mine._ His wolf was growling.

But then he saw Stiles’ whole body stiffen, and smelled his nervousness.

“I can’t,” Derek barked out, even though it killed him. He gripped the chair’s armrests to steady himself.

 _I can’t take advantage of Stiles like that._ Derek thought even as his wolf snarled against the tight control he kept it under.

Stiles’ shoulders in what Derek thought was relief and he knew he’d made the right decision. His wolf whined.

“Of course, you can Derek. Stiles needs your help and it’s not like it will be a hardship for you.” Peter said giving Derek a look. “You remember what your first heat was like Derek. Have some compassion.”

“He’s seventeen!” Derek said, his eyes begging Peter to stop tempting him.

“He’ll be eighteen in less than two months and you’re barely twenty-three. It’s not that much of an age gap. After all, your mother was eight years older than your father.” Peter countered.

“It’s still illegal.”

_Think of the Sheriff. You’ll never have a legitimate chance with Stiles if Sheriff ever finds out about this._

“And who’s going to call the cops on you?”

“I shouldn’t be his first. It should be someone special to him.” Derek huffed.

He couldn’t risk losing Stiles’ friendship because of this.

“What a bunch of rubbish. Teenage boys don’t care about something like that. I don’t even remember who my first was.” Peter said.

“And you’re such a great role model,” Laura threw in. Peter ignored her and carried on.

“Stiles isn’t truly interested in women so that excludes Laura. It can’t be me. If you think you’re too old then I definitely am. Not to mention certain other considerations. It has to be you Derek.”

_No, you can’t touch him._

Derek was so close to giving in but he held firm. After a few moments, Peter’s shoulder’s sagged in defeat.

“Fine,” Peter sighed. “I’m not going to order you to have sex with him. But I will order you take him home. The poor boy is obviously desperate to relieve himself and I think he’s suffered enough embarrassment today. He’s in no condition to drive himself, so you will take him home so he can have some privacy. Laura and I will stay here and try and think of another solution.”

“You want me to be in a car with him when he smells like _that_.” Derek said incredulously.

He smelled intoxicating. The smell of Stiles’ usual arousal was bad enough but the pheromones a werewolf’s body released while in heat were created specifically to entice other werewolves’ desires.

_I’ll never make it back to his house. I’d tear his clothes off before we went a mile._

He gave Peter an imploring look even as his mind raced with thoughts of how many ways he could take Stiles against the Camaro’s soft leather seats.

“You’re a grown man Derek, as you just reminded us. You can control yourself for a fifteen minute car ride. **Now go**.”

The Alpha command in the last part forced Derek to his feet. He hurried to the front door, Stiles and felt Stiles right behind him. Somehow he remembered to grab his wallet and keys.

He needed to get outside. The fresh air would help clear his head and he’d be able to focus without the overwhelming pheromones Stiles was producing. His fingers had just touched the doorknob when Peter’s voice rang out again.

“And for God’s sake stop and pick him up some lube. I don’t know how much he might have a home but however much it is, it won’t be enough. Rubbing your dick raw is no fun, even if you have accelerated healing.”

He let out a frustrated growl and ripped open the front door. He didn’t even care that he’d dented the wall with the force of it. He was so close to losing it and the blast of fresh air wasn’t helping as much as he had hoped it would.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this one as much as you liked the last one. I thought this story would be quicker to write than the first one, since I already had the outline from the first, but so many ideas keep popping up that I just can't resist adding.
> 
> I also found a Beta Reader, my best friend and an English Major, so the next chapter should be up sometime in the later half of next week.
> 
> Comments and critiques are always welcome. I love hearing feedback from people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so sorry it took me this long to post this chapter. I've had the mother of all colds this past week and haven't had a chance to write. I didn't even send it to my Beta first so hopefully there aren't too many mistakes. I do try and proof read a little. Again sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy.

Racing to the Camaro, Derek quickly got in and started the car. He shot out of the driveway and sped down the road almost before Stiles had even gotten in. He floored it, as if he could somehow outrun the enthralling scent emanating from right next to him.

He should have rolled down the windows. Should have but didn’t. He didn’t dare move his hands from the death grip they had on the steering wheel. He could hear it groaning in protest as he gripped tighter. He forced himself to loosen his hold ever so slightly. After all, he’d never get Stiles home if he broke the stupid steering wheel. There were going to be claw marks in the leather as it was.

He kept his eyes firmly on the road in front of him. He couldn’t look over at Stiles. It was bad enough that he could practically taste Stiles’ arousal; the scent of it was so strong. He knew if he looked at Stiles right now he would snap and completely ravage the younger wolf. He’d probably lose control of the car in his efforts to pull him closer and send them careening into a ditch. They’d both be fine, werewolf healing and all that, but the crash would probably attract attention. The last thing Derek wanted was for a police officer—or worse, the Sheriff—to see him having sex with Stiles in the wreck of his totaled Camaro.

And Derek knew that’s what would happen. Knew that if he so much as touched Stiles’ smooth ivory skin he wouldn’t stop until he possessed him entirely.

Luckily, they reached the main part of town. He slowed down even though he really wanted to speed up. They definitely could not risk getting pulled over right now.

He almost went straight to Stiles’ house regardless of his uncle’s orders, but then he remembered what his first heat had been like and reluctantly pulled into the local pharmacy. Leaving the car running he quickly got out of the car and dashed into the store.

He all but ran to the aisle where the lube and condoms were and quickly snagged a couple of the biggest bottles of lube he could find, then headed for the cash register.

He received a few questioning glances while he waited in line. Normally, he got a few glances wherever he went given his good looks, but he knew that wasn’t the reason this time. The term hot mess popped into his mind. He was still in his sweaty workout clothes and his basketball shorts were doing nothing to hide his growing erection. Not to mention the fact that he was barefoot, having forgotten to put on his shoes when they left the house. Remembering his wallet had been a small miracle, though it probably had more to do with the fact that it had been right next to his keys.

Risking a glance out the store’s front windows, he thanked his lucky stars that the Camaro had dark tinted windows. Beacon Hills was a small town, where everyone knew everyone else’s business, and seeing, openly gay, Derek Hale buying lube while the, also openly gay, Sheriff’s son sat waiting in his car would be huge news.

Derek used his time in the checkout line to prepare himself for the rest of the ride to Stiles’ house. It wasn’t as easy as it should have been, since his wolf was so worked up and his clothes were saturated with the scent of Stiles from just that short car ride together. Somehow he managed. He got himself to the point where, when the pimple-faced brat behind the counter tried to give him a knowing smirk, he was able to shoot the kid such a murderous glare that he paled three shades and stuttered out the amount of his change.

With that little victory, he returned to the car.

 _You can do this._ He told himself. _You made it this far._

He should have known better than to jinx himself.

As soon as he opened the driver side door, the scent of Stiles’ arousal hit him like a brick wall. What made it even worse was how Stiles looked. He was leaning back in his seat, neck bared yet again, and rubbing himself through his jeans. Derek mouth salivated and he knew his eyes were flashing.

As soon as Stiles noticed him he was pulling his hand away with a whimper.

“Derek! I’m sorry Derek! I didn’t—I just—I’m so sor—” Stiles babbled.

The sound of Stiles saying his name drove him crazy with want. If he kept talking Derek would end up taking him right here, in the pharmacy parking lot.

“Stiles, Shut UP!!!” Derek growled.

He quickly got in the car and tossed the bag with the lube by Stiles’ feet. His self restraint would have snapped when he shut the door—trapping him with Stiles and the scent of his arousal—if he hadn’t seen Mrs. Myrtlefield exiting the story. That old lady was the biggest gossip in the whole town, maybe even the State. If she were to see anything it would be all over town in a matter of minutes. Like a splash of cold water, the sight of the little old lady gave him enough control to put the car in gear and speed out of the parking lot, just narrowly avoiding running over a pedestrian in the process.

The rest of the drive passed quickly, or as quickly as sitting in a car next to the person you’ve been lusting after for months and who also happened to be in heat, could pass.

When he reached Stiles’ house, the younger wolf bolted out of the car before Derek even came to a full stop. He watched, hungrily, as Stiles scrambled across the front lawn and headed toward the side of the house. If Stiles had been thinking straight he would have known not to run. It was like an invitation for Derek’s wolf to chase him down.

Tearing his eyes away, he breathed a sigh of relief at managing to get Stiles home without mauling him.

_You did it. Now go home quickly before you control completely snaps._

He was reaching over to close the passenger side door when he noticed the pharmacy bag with the lube was on the floor.

_Fuck!_

He sat debating for a moment whether or not he should just leave, but ended up collecting the bag and getting out of the car. He made his way around to the side of the house, right below Stiles’ window. He could hear Stiles’ stumbling around as well as his frantic heart rate.

 _I could just throw the bag through the window._ His rational mind thought. _No need to go up there._

His wolf whined in protest.

_Then again, the bottles might break if I threw them too hard._

He decided to climb up and drop the bag through the window.

_Stiles might not realize they’re there. He forgot them in the car, so he might not think to look for them. I better just hand it to him directly._

It was just to make sure Stiles got the lube, and if Derek caught a peek of Stiles jerking off, then that was just accidental.

He quickly climbed up to Stiles’ window and slipped inside.

He froze, when he saw Stiles. He was standing in the middle of the room shirtless. His creamy skin was sprinkled with moles that Derek just wanted to play connect the dots with—using only his tongue. He wanted to trace every muscle and run his hands along every inch of skin.

_Mark. Bite. Claim. Mine._

His wolf was growling struggling desperately against Derek’s crumbling restraint.

“Derek, you…” Stiles began.

Stiles’ eyes were so full of hope. It killed him inside.

_It’s just the heat. He’s desperate for relief._

“You forgot this in the car,” Derek ground out has he held up a pharmacy bag with the bottles of lube in it.

He saw Stiles visibly deflate and cursed himself.

“Oh, of-of course. Right. Ca-cause why else—You would never be interested—Thanks,” Stiles stuttered and reached his hand out for the bag.

_What!_

How could Stiles possibly think that Derek wasn’t interested? Derek new Stiles had a few—completely unfounded—self esteem issues but he couldn’t be that dense. Stiles was incredibly desirable and anyone who disagreed needed to have their heads checked. Couldn’t he smell how much Derek wanted him?

Before he even realized what he was doing he had Stiles pressed up against the wall, trapping the younger wolf in with his body.

“Does this feel like I’m not interested?” he growled in Stiles’ ear, making sure the younger man could feel his erection.

Stiles made some unintelligible noises.

“God Stiles, you have _no idea_ how good you smell right now,” Derek growled rubbing his stubble covered cheek against Stiles’ smooth one. “You smell like sex. It’s driving me insane.”

Instead of responding, Stiles began to buck his hips against Derek. He hadn’t even realized that one of his thighs was pressed against Stiles’ groin, until Stiles started to hump against it. His wolf growled with approval at Stiles’ action. Then he bent forward and started nibbling on Stiles’ earlobe.

He let Stiles’ hands wander along his body, enjoying the feel of those clever fingers digging into the muscles of his back; all the while Stiles continued riding his thigh. He wanted to help but at the same time he just wanted to watch as Stiles came undone. So he watched as Stiles frantically moved against him trying to find release. Studying every expression that crossed his face.

Then Stiles closed his eyes and rolled his head back, baring his throat. His wolf howled in joy at the sign of submission. Derek knew that Stiles—being a bitten wolf—wasn’t as in tune with his inner wolf as someone born to it, so he knew Stiles wasn’t always aware of all the wolfish behaviors he’d developed. Stiles probably didn’t even consciously know that he was submitting to Derek and that sent a thrill down his spine. The younger wolf was completely open and vulnerable to him. It gave him a rush like he’d never felt before. Not the fact that he could hurt Stiles—he would never do that—but the fact that Stiles trusted him so deeply, he could put himself completely at Derek’s mercy without any hesitation.

Derek had been with others, wolf and human, who had said they trusted him and had meant it but had still, subconsciously, always held back from him. A human boyfriend hadn’t liked it when Derek paid too much attention to his neck or a werewolf boyfriend had always gotten nervous when Derek loomed over him during make-out sessions. They hadn’t lied when they told Derek they trusted him yet, on some instinctual level, they were all afraid of him, slightly.

Now, here was Stiles, completely relaxed in his arms, like he belonged there. It took his breath away. Following his own instincts, Derek accepted Stiles’ show of submission by licking one long strip along Stiles’ neck, starting from the hollow of his throat, over his Adam’s apple, and up to the underside of his chin.

“Oh, fuck!” he heard Stiles yell, as the boy shuttered and the scent of his release filled the room.

He felt Stiles’ body slump forward but kept him firmly pinned to the wall as he continued to lick and nuzzle the smooth flesh of Stiles’ neck. Just one taste was enough to get him hooked. Addiction was too mild of a word for the need he had to taste and mark every inch of Stiles’ skin.

Stiles was panting something but Derek ignored him, too intent on scenting every patch of exposed skin he could reach. He couldn’t stop. His wolf would never let him leave this room until he’d knotted Stiles. Moreover, now that he’d made Stiles cum, his heat would intensify until Derek knotted him. Making him cum once would have made Stiles’ wolf fixate on Derek for the remainder of his heat. It would be sheer torture for Stiles if he left now and not even another wolf would be able to sate him.

He knew he should move this along. He wanted to go slow so that Stiles could enjoy his first time, but Stiles’ heat was building and soon he would be desperate. He debated with himself for a moment on whether or not he should move to the bed. While fucking Stiles up against the wall was an extremely appealing idea, the bed would most likely be a better option.

Forcing himself to pull away from Stiles, he picked him up by his hips and tossed him over to the bed. He could have carried Stiles to the bed but if he had stumbled even once he would have ended up taking Stiles on the floor and he didn’t want that. The wolf in him may not care where they had sex but the human part on him wanted to do things right.

Quicker than any human could dream of moving, he was on top of Stiles, caging the younger wolf in with his body. Despite his wolf’s urging to go faster, he paused for a moment to gaze at the beautiful creature beneath him. Wanting to soak in as many detail as possible, he raked his eyes up and down Stiles’ torso. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen Stiles shirtless. Training sessions and pack hunts in the woods had seen to that. But this was the first time he could allow himself more than just a quick glance.

Not content just to stare, he bent down and began to lick every inch of Stiles’ skin that he could reach. He started by biting and sucking on Stiles’ neck and collar bone, and then slowly worked is way down his chest, making sure to touch and lick every single mole and beauty mark he came across.

He paid particularly close attention to Stile’s nipples, sucking them to hardness, biting them sharply, and then soothing them again with a flattened tongue. He could never understand why most people though only girls like having their nipples touched. Men were just as sensitive there as women were. If the noises Stiles was making were any indication, he completely agreed.

“Why the fuck aren’t my nipples this sensitive when I touch them?” Stiles gasped as he arched up closer to Derek’s mouth.

Derek didn’t even bother answering as he made his way lower to nuzzle at the sprinkling of hair around Stiles’ navel. He stuck his tongue into Stiles’ navel, hinting at what he would soon be doing.

“Derek _please_ ,” Stiles begged. “You’re killing me!”

Derek smirked. Stiles was so on edge he looked ready to combust. He needed Stiles to be completely naked, and fast. His wolf was snarling for more and the human part of him agreed.

Hooking his fingers under the waistband of both Stiles’ jeans and his boxers, he ripped them straight down the middle and off of Stiles’ body. A fresh wave of Stiles’ scent washed over him as the barrier of his clothing was no longer blocking it. He stared at Stiles’ cock standing hard and red. It was also circumcised.

Derek had known that Stiles was circumcised. He’d mentioned it once during a lesson about werewolf healing. Derek still laughed every time he remembered Peter’s dumbstruck face when Stiles had asked why his foreskin hadn’t grown back after he got the bite. That was probably the first time ever that Peter hadn’t had a witty comeback.

It wasn’t ugly—far from it—but Derek had never been with anyone who was circumcised. The distinction only made him more eager to get his mouth on it, that and the fact that it was coated in Stiles’ cum. Seeing it twitch under his scrutiny made the wolf in him rise and he lunged forward. Taking his time, he licked up every drop of cum on or around Stiles’ cock. The taste of him was incredible. Humans don’t usually like it but Derek was a werewolf and understood it’s subtly. It was the very essence of Stiles. All the elements that made up Stiles were concentrated in his cum. Derek had never tasted anything better.

Above him Stiles was thrashing around, moaning and uttering incomprehensible words.

When he was satisfied that he’d gotten every drop, he gave the head one last lick before he pulled back to look at Stiles. Stiles immediately looked up, a low whine escaping his lips. Stiles was close to wolfing out. He wanted to make Stiles completely lose it, so without any hesitation he bent down and swallowed Stiles to the base. Pubic hair tickled his nose and the tip of Stiles’ cock touched the back of his throat. It was perfect.

All he could taste was Stiles. All he could hear was Stiles’ voice calling his name. All he could smell was Stiles. Stiles. Stiles.

He’d given blow jobs before and he’d like to think that he was pretty good at it—he’d never heard any complaints—but he’d never been this enthusiastic about it before. He pulled out all the stops and used every trick he’d learned. He wanted it to be something Stiles would never forget.

 _He wouldn’t forget his first blow job anyways._ A little voice in the back of his mind whispered.

His wolf was pleased beyond measure at the thought that no one had ever touched Stiles like this before.

He knew Stiles was close even without the garbled attempts to warn him. Stiles probably though Derek would pull off before he came. Not a chance. Derek wasn’t going to waist a single drop of whatever Stiles would give him. Instead he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked even harder.

Stiles came hard, spilling his seed down Derek’s throat. Derek kept a firm grip on Stiles hips as he sucked him through his orgasm. He only pulled off when he was certain Stiles was done. He sat back on his heels to watch as Stiles got his breath back.

“Oh, God!” pant “That was” pant “that was, the most” pant “incredible, thing ever!”

Derek couldn’t help but agree. He felt exhilarated and ready for more. His dick was painfully hard and Stiles wasn’t much better.

“Oh, God Derek,” Stiles whimpered. “How am I still hard? That shit shouldn’t even be possible.”

“Shh, it’s okay Stiles,” Derek said trying to imitate Peter’s calming tone. “I’m going to take care of it.”

Derek quickly got off the bed to grab the preciously discarded lube. He almost jumped back on the bed when he heard Stiles whine. It cut right to his heart, as his wolf urged him to get back to Stiles, but he needed to get that lube. Ripping open the bag, he then tried to open one of the bottles but his hands were too sweaty, both from his own nerves and from where they had been on Stiles’ hot skin. Stripping off his shirt and using it to dry off his hands, he then popped open the bottle.

Turning back around, he nearly dropped the bottle. Stiles was lying back on the bed with his legs spread invitingly to him. He could see Stiles visibly struggling to control his claws and fangs from coming out, even though the sheet was already torn to shreds. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Derek settled in between Stiles’ leg and squeezed some lube out onto his fingers.

Suddenly, Derek was nervous. This was Stiles’ first time. This is what he would judge all the future sex he had against. Stiles was in heat so anything Derek did would be okay but Derek didn’t want this to be just okay. He wanted to ruin Stiles for anyone else. He wanted to show Stiles that no one would ever make him feel as good as he made him.

“I’ll make this good for you, Stiles,” he said huskily. “I promise, it’ll be good. Just have to open you up a little first.”

“Yes, yes. Just hurry,” Stiles begged.

Hesitating for just a moment, Derek proceeded to press one lubed up finger against Stiles’ entrance. Stiles was tight. Derek knew he would be but it still excited him. He had to get Stiles to relax more before he even though about getting inside of him. Slowly he started circling the rim of Stiles’ hole, to make sure Stiles was still comfortable.

“Deeeerek, _please_ , stop teasing me,” Stiles begged pitifully. “Please, I need you so bad.”

Giving in to Stiles’ plea, Derek took his index finger and slipped it inside. Stiles’ moan went straight to his dick as he watched, mesmerized by just the sight of his finger slowly disappearing into Stiles, let alone the feel of it. Stiles was warm and so tight that he was having a hard time keeping a slow pace. Soon he added a second finger and was scissoring Stiles’ hole.

He could see Stiles trembling and stroked his thigh to calm him down. It only seemed to work him up more, but Derek couldn’t stop touching him, especially not when Stiles moaned wantonly as he added a third finger. He started to curl his fingers around to search for Stiles prostate and was soon rewarded with a few muttered curses when he found it.

Three fingers would normally be plenty to open someone up, but Stiles was going to take his knot, so he added a fourth finger.

He was so engrossed by watching his finger slide in and out of Stiles body that the sharp command Stiles barked out took him completely by surprise.

“Derek! I need you inside of me NOW!”

He was more than happy to comply.

Stepping back, he stripped out of his basketball shorts and started lubing up his dick. Even the feel of cold lube touching his dick didn’t slow him as he stroked himself a few times. Not that he needed it. He was hard enough to hammer a nail through concrete. It would probably only take a few more strokes to get him off, but he wanted—needed—to cum inside of Stiles.

Wiping the excess lube on the sheets as he climbed back on the bed, Derek quickly got back into position between Stiles’ legs. He could smell Stiles’ nervousness as he maneuvered him into a better position with his legs up and his heels flat on the bed. His wolf was straining to be let loose but Derek wanted to make sure Stiles was okay.

“You rea—,” he started but Stiles cut him off.

“YES! Yes, I’m ready! Now please fuuu—aaaah,”

Derek didn’t let him finish as he slowly eased the head of his cock into Stiles tight hole. He gripped Stiles’ hips tight as he pushed forward inch by inch, reveling in the amazing feeling of Stiles hot and tight around him. Even with all the prep he’d done, Stiles was still unbelievably tight around him. He heard Stiles keening but it sounded far away. Everything felt far away except where the two of them were joining.

“Fuck, Stiles,” he snarled. “So tight.”

He was utterly transfixed by the sight of Stiles’ greedy hole devouring his cock. The sight alone would have been enough to make him cum. He was holding back but only just. He could feel his fangs growing and his claws digging into Stiles’ flesh. He was transforming but he couldn’t care because he was finally inside of Stiles.

“Derek…I need…”

His eyes snapped up to meet Stiles’. The sight that met him took his breath away. Stiles was spread out on the bed, flushed, and just as wolfed out as he was. He looked utterly debauched.

“Please…move!” Stiles begged.

A pained noise escaped Derek as he desperately clung to control. His wolf wanted nothing more that to pound into Stiles, while the human part of him was screaming to go slow and let Stiles adjust.

The human part of him won out as he slowly pulled back from Stiles tight warmth. Stiles tried to move but he kept a tight grip on the boy. If Stiles started thrusting back then Derek would completely lose it. He had to control the pace so that he didn’t end up hurting Stiles. It wouldn’t matter if Stiles could heal, he would never forgive himself for hurting Stiles in any way.

Keeping a steady pace of slowly pulling out of Stiles, until just the tip was still inside, he would then just as slowly push back in, until he was fully seated inside him. Pausing frequently to apply more lube, he tried to make sure Stiles was comfortable with every move he made. His wolf was screaming to go faster, to claim, but he just barely held on to his control.

“Derek…w-won’t break…please…faster,” Stiles whimpered.

That was the final straw, as the wolf took over and slammed into Stiles. He set a relentless pace of pounding into Stiles, like his life depended on it. Distantly he heard Stiles babbling. Things like how good it felt and how hot he was. He heard words like ‘Adonis’ and ‘abs’ mixed in with something about ‘Nirvana’. Most of it was just moans and random vowels but the one thing that did get through to his lust-clouded mind was Stiles begging for more.

That was something Derek and his wolf could both agree with. Halting for just a moment, he grabbed one of Stiles’ legs and placed it over his shoulder. He also leaned forward, with one hand on the bookshelf about the bed for leverage. Then he renewed his thrusting with even more force than before.

He was about to ask Stiles if this was okay but the hearing his moans of pleasure told him enough. He marveled at the sight of Stiles beneath him. Wolfed out, eyes closed, and lips slightly parted in pure bliss.

_God! Those lips._

Even with their fangs out, he desperately wanted to kiss them. He wanted to bite them until they were bruised then caress them with his tongue. But he couldn’t. This was just supposed to be heat sex. It was just a way for Stiles to get over his heat quickly, so that his dad wouldn’t find out about werewolves and so he could go to school on Monday. If Derek were to kiss him now there would be no way he could keep his feelings out of it. He’d end up pouring everything into that kiss and Stiles would have no doubts about how he felt about him, even though Stiles obviously didn’t feel the same for him.

Instead, he went for Stiles’ neck. That beautiful column of pale flesh, which was—once again—bared to him in total submission. He enthusiastically bit and licked and sucked at the smooth skin there. He wanted to mark Stiles as his, even though the marks healed faster than he could inflict them. If anything that only made him bite harder, to make the marks last just a few seconds longer.

Stiles seemed to enjoy it just as much as Derek, if the sounds he was making were any indication.

“When did I develop a biting kink?” he heard Stiles moan. Knowing Stiles, he probably hadn’t meant to say that out loud, which only please Derek more.

Derek was so close and he knew Stiles was too, but he still tried to hold back. This would probably be the only time he would ever get to have Stiles like this and wanted it to last as long as possible. Stiles wasn’t helping with that goal at all. The scent of his precum and the sounds of him moaning his name were like heaven. And the touching. Stiles was driving him mad with all the touching. He couldn’t keep his hands still. They were running along his side, his back, his thigh, his arms, and everywhere. He actually yelped like a dog getting its tail stepped on when one of Stiles’ hands squeezed his ass. Luckily, Stiles was too far gone to notice it.

Despite all his efforts to last longer, he felt his knot begin to swell. He shortened his strokes so he didn’t pull back as far. He watched as Stiles’ expression change from frowning agitation, at the change of pace, to wide-eyed recognition at what was happening.

“Oh my God! Your knot! Fuck! Yes!” Stiles said, wrapped his free leg around Derek’s waist, pushing Derek even further inside of him.

“You want my knot Stiles?” Derek growled in his ear. “You want me to breed you? Do you want me to cum inside you?”

“Yes, yes, yes! I want your knot! I need it!” Stiles mewled as his knot started catching on Stiles’ rim. “Derek please!”

“I’m gonna knot you so tight. Fill you with my cum,” he stopped thrusting and was just rocking against Stiles’ ass as his knot continued to swell. “Fill you so full; it’ll be leaking out of you for days. Everyone will be able to smell me on you. They’ll know I fucked you good and hard.”

Part of him was mortified at what he was saying but the wolf was in control now.

“Yes! Want that! Want it all!” Stiles wailed.

His knot was fully formed locked tight inside Stiles. And it felt incredible. Stiles was so tight and warm around him. They fit so perfectly, like they were made for each other. Their scents blended together so seamlessly. Derek needed to kiss Stiles so badly. He bent his head down to claim Stiles’ lips with his own—

—he broke off at the last second and sunk his teeth into the junction of Stiles neck and shoulder.

He smelled Stiles cum more than he felt it coating his chest. He was too caught up in the sensation of Stiles clenching even tighter around his knot. That feeling was the final push he needed as he shot his seed deep inside of Stiles, coating his insides with his cum. He heard Stiles howl of release and let loose one of his own. Their voices joined in ecstasy, as they rode out their orgasms.

 

 

The human part of his brain was completely shut down in a post-orgasm haze. The wolf wasn’t much better as he licked and nuzzled at the bite mark on Stiles’ neck, though at least he had shifted back into his human form. He’d lowered Stiles leg from his shoulder so he could press their chests closer together, smearing Stiles’ cum all over himself, to rub in the scent as much as possible. Meanwhile, his body was making good on his earlier promise to fill Stiles full by continuing to send steady pulses of cum deep inside of him. He let himself bask in this moment. This one perfect moment before everything came crashing back.

Stiles began to subtly shift beneath him, alerting him to the fact that Stiles was also regaining normal brain functions. He gave the mostly healed bite mark one last lick before he schooled his face into a neutral expression and raised his head to look at Stiles. He lifted himself up and away from Stiles as much has he comfortably could, to give Stiles some space. His wolf whined at the separation.

Stiles too was back in his human form and looking at Derek, with thinly veiled apprehension. Derek just waited. Waited for Stiles to make some sarcastic joke, to lighten the mood or worse, to yell at Derek for taking advantage of him while he was in heat.

The first words out of Stiles’ mouth weren’t exactly what he was expecting, though maybe he should have.

“What the Hell! You’re still cumming! And I’m still hard” Stiles exclaimed.

He was still cumming, but not as much as before.

“How is that even possible !?!” Stiles said.

Knowing Stiles, this was just the beginning of no doubt many, many questions that he would have to answer, seeing as they were literally stuck together for the next hour or so. First they had to move into a different position. If he was going to have to lecture Stiles about werewolf mating, then he should at least be comfortable. He may have werewolf super strength, but his arms would soon get tired from the semi-pushup position he was in.

“Change positions,” he said.

“What!”

“You’re probably going to have a lot more questions and we are going to be like this for a while, so we should get into a position that is a little more comfortable.”

“Exactly how long will we be like this?”

“Stiles”

“Right, right. Move first, questions later.” Stiles sighed. “We didn’t really think this through that well did we?”

“We weren’t thinking at all.”

Their first few attempts were a little painful as they both tried to move in opposite directions causing his knot to pull painfully at Stiles’ rim. Agreeing that they should flip over solved a few problems. They finally managed an odd wiggle and scoot routine until he was sitting with his back against the shelving unit and some pillows with Stiles sitting in his lap, legs spread out to the sides.

While they were moving he felt Stiles become fully erect again. If he had been having heat sex with anyone else he would have just let them jerk themselves off, but with Stiles he jumped at any excuse to continue touching him. He wrapped his hand around Stiles cock and began to slowly stroke it. He wanted to touch every inch of Stiles’ cock. Wanted to learn what made him moan and how to make him squirm in pleasure.

“Ask your questions,” he said keeping his face neutral, as if what he was doing was the most natural thing in the world.

“Now, dude, you’re kind of giving me a hand job at the moment.” Stiles said incredulously.

“You’ll be like this the whole time you’re knotted, so we might as well talk now.” Derek said.

“Okay… Well then, first off, how long does your knot actually last?” Stiles said, then quickly added, “I mean, I’m certainly not complaining, dude. It feels great! Like, one of the best feelings ever—”

“About an hour,” he cut Stiles off, hoping that the younger wolf didn’t notice how his chest puff up and his heart speed up at the his praise. “It varies, but it usually lasts around an hour. You’ll never be less than half hard the whole time because of the heat and how the knot is usually situated on a pleasurable spot for both sexes. The one being knotted usually cums a quite a few times.”

“Okay. Good to kno—ahh.”

 _So he likes it when I do that._ Derek thought as he rubbed the head of his cock with his thumb.

“How much to _you_ cum, dude, 'cause I think my internal organs are swimming in you spunk?” Stiles asked as he realized he’d stopped cumming.

“That’s part of the breeding. I’ll come a lot to make sure my partner gets pregnant. That’s why most werewolves usually have twins or triplets.”

“Like how you and Laura are twins.”

“Yes”

“Man, I’m glad I can’t get pregers. Popping out one kid would be hard enough but two or three,” Stiles’ laughed, then abruptly stopped when he realized that instead of laughing with him Derek had tensed up and stopped stroking his dick. “Derek, I can’t get pregnant can I? 'Cause that’s just crazy, right?”

Derek frown instead of answer and Stiles freaked, unwisely trying to pull away. He didn’t get far with Derek’s knot still tightly locked inside of him, yelping at the pain. Derek grabbed his hips tightly and pulled him back down, grimacing in pain.

“Stiles, would you ju—”

“I can’t be pregnant Der—”

“You’re NOT pregnant Stiles,” he barked. “Just stay quiet and listen to me for one minute!”

Stiles settled down and he released the viselike grip on him slightly, still giving Stiles a wary look in case he decided to try and pull away again.

“It is possible for male werewolves to get pregnant,” he said with a glare at Stiles when he tried to interrupt again. “But only if an Alpha Male knots them.”

“Soooooo,” Stiles said, drawing the syllable out. “I won’t get knocked up from this.” Stiles emphasized his point by waving vaguely between the two of them.

“No, I’m a Beta. I can’t get you pregnant,” he explained. “Just like only an Alpha bite can turn someone into a werewolf, only an Alpha can get a male werewolf pregnant. It doesn’t work on male humans though.”

“How is that even possible, for an Alpha, I mean?” Stiles asked, relaxing slightly.

“I’m not entirely sure on the mechanics,” Derek replied. “You’d have to ask Peter about it.”

“So that’s what Peter meant,” Stiles said. “Earlier when he said there were other considerations for why he couldn’t help me out with my heat. He meant he could get me pregnant.”

“Yes,” Derek agreed. _That and I would have ripped his throat out if he’d touched you._ “Pretty much any time an Alpha has sex they get their partner pregnant.”

“Dude, if that’s the case why don’t you have, like, hundreds of brothers and sister?” Stiles asked.

He saw Stiles wince as he realized he’d brought up the subject of Derek’s parents. Oddly enough, he didn’t feel as sad or angry as he usually did when he talk about his parents with Stiles.

“It’s just me and Laura because my mother was the Alpha,” he said softly. “Female Alphas are able to control when they get pregnant. It’s a kind of defensive evolutionary trait. So that they aren’t vulnerable at a dangerous time.”

“So you mom was, like, a Bene Gesserit?” Stiles said, slightly awed.

“A what?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Bene Gesserit,” Stiles said like Derek was an idiot. “You know the Dune Series. Frank Herbert.”

Derek just continued to give him a blank look.

“Come on,” Stiles exasperated. “You’ve never heard of the Dune Series? Not even the Sci-Fi channel movies? ‘The Spice must flow.’ Giant sand worms? Nothing?”

Derek just shook his head slightly.

“Man, we have got to broaden your literary horizons my friend.”

Derek suddenly had the mental image of Stiles reading books to him in bed together after a long day. It was a pretty domestic image compared to a lot of the fantasies he had about Stiles.

_No! That’s a dangerous train of thought to follow._

“Just ask your next question.” Derek huffed, as he rubbed a hand along Stiles’ cum covered chest then back to stroking Stiles’ dick.

“I—aaah, I, right, questions, I—fuck do that again,”

Derek really did want to answer all of Stiles’ questions but little moans and whines Stiles made when he touched his cock just so were pretty distracting. Stiles’ eyes began to droop and his head fell forward as he clutching Derek’s biceps for support. Derek wanted to make Stiles cum as many times as possible. To show Stiles how good it would be if they were together.

Stiles sunk his teeth into Derek’s shoulder as he came and Derek stroked him through it.

 _See! See!_ His wolf yelled at him. _He’s marking you! He wants us as his mate too!_

Derek would have agreed with his wolf if he hadn’t smelled Stiles embarrassment right after he came.

“Stiles,” he whispered soothingly. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. This is all perfectly natural, okay.”

“Easy for you to say, Mister I’m-Always-in-Control. You never need any help when you go into heat.”

“That’s not true. Everyone’s first heat is the most difficult,” he said as he used his free hand to rub comforting circles on Stiles’ lower back. “When I went through mine, I was kept home the entire time with my mom watching over me. Do you have any idea how bad it was to spend a week in your room doing nothing but jerking off, while you werewolf mother was downstairs listening to everything.”

“That had to suck.”

“It did” Derek chuckled, momentarily lost in his own memory.

“Why didn’t they just get another werewolf to help you out like you’re doing for me?”

“Because at the time the only werewolves around were all blood relatives of mine.”

“That would be awkward.”

“No kidding,” Derek snorted. “But it got better. Then next time I went into heat I was even able to go to school like nothing was wrong. I still had to jerk off before school and run home to do it again after school, but I could function. You will too.”

“Yeah?” Stiles asked hopefully.

“Yeah, you’ll be fine.”

It was a little over an hour later when Derek’s knot finally went down. If he was being honest with himself, he would say he was disappointed that it didn’t last longer. As soon as his knot receded enough, Stiles was jumping up and running to the bathroom, yelling.

_What were you expecting? That he would stay and cuddle._

He sat up and used the sheet to wipe away as much of Stiles’ cum as he could, even though it was one of the last things he wanted to do. Humans had odd notions about bodily fluids that Stiles would most likely share. Then he found his shorts, slipped them on, and headed to the bathroom to check on Stiles. He found Stiles sitting on the toilet, letting Derek’s cum drain out of him. He tried not to ogle him too openly.

“You weren’t kidding when you said I’d be leaking you cum for days,” Stiles’ joked.

Derek felt his face heat up but refused to let it turn into a full blush. He’d been hoping that Stiles wouldn’t remember that.

“Derek, why am I still half hard? I thought Peter said the heat would be over after I was knotted.”

He couldn’t fight this blush on his cheeks this time as he was too busy trying to keep his wolf from pouncing on Stiles again. Stiles was still hard, which meant that he was still in heat.

_I get to knot him again!_

The first heat a werewolf goes through is always the most intense, so it would make since that Stiles would need to be knotted more than once. Most werewolves go through their first heat at puberty, when they are still fairly young. Most parents—good parents—wouldn’t let their kids have sex that young so Peter probably wouldn’t have known that Stiles needed to be knotted multiple times.

“You, um, you might need to be knotted again,” Derek said softly.

“Say what now?”

“It’s your first heat,” Derek said. “They are the most intense. You might need to be knotted again to put an end to it.”

“Oh,” Stiles said. “Okay, um, should we just, um, go back to the bed then or…?”

_Yes!_

“Food,” he managed to blurt out, while also admiring the full body blush Stiles had going on.

“What?” Stiles’ asked.

“You should eat something first,” Derek clarified, scratching the back of his neck. “The heat’s not too bad right now is it?” Stiles shook his head. “Then we would eat first.”

When he heard Stiles’ stomach rumble he knew he’d made the right choice. It also settled his wolf somewhat. His instincts told him that part of being a good mate was to take care of Stiles’ other needs—like food—as well as his sexual ones.

“Yeah, food sounds great right now. Let me just get grab some clothes,” Stiles said.

“That might not be a good idea,” Derek blurted out.

“Why not?”

“You’re still in heat. Clothes probably won’t feel too great on your skin right now.”

_And I want you naked for as long as I can have you that way._

He sensed Stiles’ hesitation and realized, belatedly, that walking around naked while someone else was clothed could be awkward for Stiles. Nudity was another thing humans were picky about.

“Would you feel better if I didn’t wear any clothes either?” he asked and stripped off his shorts before Stiles could reply.

He could smell the fresh spike of arousal Stiles sent out and tried not to preen at his reaction.

“We should get some food in you,” Derek said, quickly turning and started for the kitchen, before he changed his minds and tackled Stiles to floor.

 

 

As soon as he reached the kitchen, he went straight for the refrigerator. He had to find something that was quick to make and filling for Stiles.

_A wolf should provide food for his mate._

He pulled a few things out and managed to find a few Gatorades. Those would be good for Stiles right now.

Hearing Stiles enter the kitchen, Derek looked up and nearly jumped on him. Stiles was walking very carefully with his ass clenched tight. Keeping Derek’s cum inside of him. His wolf was very pleased at that. It would make Derek scent even stronger on Stiles the longer his cum was in him.

He tossed Stiles a Gatorade to distract him from noticing where Derek’s thoughts were going. Watching Stiles gulp down the Gatorade, Derek was glad of the refrigerator door blocking his lower half from Stiles’ view. Letting the cold air calm him down he focused on what to make for Stiles.

They decided on some spaghetti and grilled cheese sandwiches. It was simple and filling and would do nicely. Stiles set to work getting a pot and filling it with watch for the spaghetti while Derek found a box of Pop Tarts for him to snack on while the food was cooking. They settled into an easy silence that was like when they normally hung out. Except that they were both naked and Derek was desperately trying not to find constellations in the moles on Stiles’ back. After he’d finished buttering the bread for the grilled cheeses, Stiles swooped in and took over, claiming to be a grilled cheese master. Derek let him take over with a sigh, secretly pleased about Stiles cooking for him.

Whiles Stiles was making the grilled cheeses, Derek looked through the other cupboards for plates and bowls. He found some cereal and put that on the table as well. He was in the process of grabbing the milk form the refrigerator when he smelled a strong whiff of Stiles’ arousal. He looked up saw Stiles standing perfectly still in front of the stove.

Then he saw it. A drop of cum—his cum—slowly making its way down the back of Stiles’ thigh. His wolf rose up in him possessively. He wanted every possible drop of his cum in Stiles that he could manage. It was a breeding instinct, to keep as much of his seed inside his mate so insure they he conceives. Even though Derek wasn’t an Alpha—and therefore couldn’t get Stiles pregnant—the urge to breed was still strong in him. Before he even realized what he was doing he was standing right behind Stiles.

“Stiles, you’re burning the sandwiches?” he said huskily against Stiles’ ear.

“I, um...” Stiles said in a daze.

“It’s alright. You just need to cum again.”

“But—aaaah”

He reaching a hand around and fisted Stiles’ cock effectively silenced him. Not that Stiles was ever really silent. The little moans and whimpers Stiles made were intoxicating.

 “Don't forget to flip the sandwiches,” Derek whispered as he licked the shell of his ear. He just couldn’t help himself from teasing Stiles, just a little, though he was amazed at the flirty playfulness that Stiles brought out in him.

Stiles managed to clumsily flip the grilled cheeses over as Derek firmly stroked his cock.

“Here,” Derek said, handing him a few balled up paper towels. “We don't want you cumming all over the food now do we?”

Even though that was exactly what Derek wanted. He would happily cover all the food he ate in Stiles’ cum—it would be his new favorite condiment—but again, humans had issues when it came to things like that.

While Derek loved having one of his hands around Stiles’ cock, he brought his other hand down Stiles' leg to capture the drop of his own cum that was still making its way down Stiles' thigh. Retracing the same path the drop had taken until he brought the drop back up against Stiles' hole. He circled his finger around the tight ring of muscle teasingly. When he heard Stiles’ needy whimpers he plunged his index finger inside of Stiles. Stiles moaned his name and Derek added another finger, finding Stiles prostate and massaging it.

It only took a few moments of Derek’s careful fingering and a slight twist of his hand around Stiles cock to have him cumming. Derek was only slightly disappointed that Stiles remembered to shoot his cum into the paper towels.

The grilled cheeses ended up burned but neither of them minded that too much.

 

 

Though Derek would have liked to jump right back into bed with Stiles, he knew he had to make sure Stiles ate something. The rumbling in both their stomachs agreed to that. So he ignored his own arousal and steered Stiles toward the table. Stiles all but forgot about sex as soon as he took his first bite of food. He watched as Stiles ate three plates of spaghetti, six grilled cheeses, and five bowl of cereal. He also drank another Gatorade and the half a container of orange juice.

Derek ate just as much as Stiles and was finishing off the milk in a bowl of cereal when he heard Stiles growl. Putting the bowl down and looking up, he saw Stiles staring hungrily at him. From the flushing of Stiles’ pale skin, he could tell that the heat was coming back. He should have just taken Stiles upstairs and knotted him but he wanted to taste Stiles one more time.

He could smell Stiles’ precum as he stalked toward him. Effortlessly, lifting Stiles up onto the counter, he positioned himself between his legs.

“Stiles,” Derek growled. “Eat your Pop Tart.”

He knew that there would be no more eating after this and he wanted Stiles to have as much energy as possible. Then he bent down and swallowed Stiles’ cock to the root.

“Holy Fuck!” Stiles squawked.

Derek heard a loud thump and crack but he was far too distracted by the feel and taste and smell of Stiles in his mouth to care about anything else. His senses were flooded with everything Stiles.

Stiles then buried one of his hands in his hair and bucked up into his mouth. Feeling how much Stiles was enjoying this sent a jolt right to his own cock. He growled in pleasure.

His ears where filled with the sounds of Stiles’ moans. Realizing that Stiles wasn’t eating his Pop Tart he pulled off with a wet pop.

“You're not eating,” Derek said.

“Dude, are you trying to, like, Pavlovian Condition me with food or something. 'Cause I gotta tell you my brain is getting a lot of mixed signals about food and sex today.”

Derek just chuckled.

Stiles hurriedly shoved half a Pop Tart in his mouth and Derek went back to sucking his dick.

Even with his mouth full of Pop Tart, Stiles was still extremely vocal. Not that he was complaining. His loved hearing how good he made Stiles feel. If his mouth wasn’t currently occupied, he’d be feeling pretty vocal himself. His mind was waxing poetically about how Stiles’ skin was like moonlight made flesh and how he could get drunk on Stiles’ whiskey eyes.

Luckily for him, Stiles came and his entire focus shifted to the incredible taste of Stiles flooding his mouth. He tried to drink down every drop but the angle he was at cause some of it to drool out over his chin.

When he looked up Stiles’ eyes were glazed over and he was biting his lower lip.  At that moment, all Derek wanted to do was lean forward and press his mouth to those perfectly pouty lips and have Stiles taste himself.

“Derek—”

“Bedroom. Now!”

Derek didn't help him off the counter so much as grab his arm and drag him out of the kitchen. He’d never moved as fast in his life as he did to get them back to Stiles’ room. As soon as they passed the threshold, he threw Stiles on the bed and looked over every inch of him. An urgent need to memorize every dip and curve pulled at him. This really would be the last time he had a chance to enjoy the sight of Stiles spread out beneath him and he had to take it.

He raked his eyes all over Stiles from his messed up hair pointing in all directions, to his muscular, mole dotted chest, down to his strong thighs and calves. Then he looked back to Stiles’ gorgeous cock, red and straining. He cursed himself for being that selfish while Stiles needed release. Quickly locating the lube and remembering how awkward their fist time was, he ordered Stiles to turn over.

“What?” Stiles asked, confused.

“On your hands and knees,” Derek clarified. “It'll be easier for you when we're knotted.”

“Right,” Stiles said in understanding. “Heh! Doggy Style. Perfect.”

“Stiles just roll over.”

“Want me to give you paw after that?” Stiles snickered.

“Stiles!”

“Alright, but you totally walked into that last one,” Stiles said as he got onto his hands and knees.

Derek froze just marveling at the beautiful sight of Stiles on all four before him. Stiles was just presenting himself to him so perfectly it was a miracle that Derek did cum from the sight alone. Seeing Stiles quivering, his hands moved out of their own accord and started lightly rubbing along the back of Stiles’ calves. Then he slowly worked them up to Stiles thighs and finally his ass cheeks. He kneaded the soft, yet firm, flesh in his hands before he spread them open and held them like that.

He gazed at Stiles’ hole like it held the secrets of the universe. There saw a little of Derek’s cum leaking out. It was so perfect and enticing that he wanted to just dive in.

“Derek” Stiles pleaded, breathlessly.

“Fuck Stiles!” Derek said hoarsely. “I think I need to open you up again.”

“Yes,” Stiles begged. “Anything. Just hurry!”

He flicked open the quickly lubed up his fingers as he listened to Stiles heartbeat speed up to match his own. Stiles tensed slightly when he pushed on finger in but soon relaxed into his touch. He didn’t need much lube, as Stiles was still plenty wet from before, but he had to stretch him all over again thanks to his werewolf healing.

“Derek I'm ready I promise,” Stiles whined.

“Just a little more, Stiles. Just a little more.”

Then Stiles turned his head to the side, exposing his neck, and lifted his ass a little more. He froze. Stiles couldn’t possibly understand what he was doing but Derek’s wolf certainly did.

“Please Derek,” Stiles whimpered. “Mount me.”

Derek gave a feral snarl, grabbed Stiles' hips, and slammed into him.

“Oh God Yes!” Stiles cried out.

“Fuck”

Derek pulled back slowly then snap his hips back in. He wanted to go slow and savor every moment with Stiles, but his wolf wanted to go faster. He put up a little bit of a fight but soon the wolf was back in control and pounding into Stiles mercilessly. And it was so much better at this angle. Being inside of Stiles face-to-face had been amazing because he got to see each and every one of the expressions that Stiles made, but at this angle he was able to push so much deeper into Stiles body.

He was also in more control this way. He had more leverage and could more easily move Stiles in any way he wanted. Stiles was completely submissive to him in this position and he loved it. Loved having Stile beneath him. Loved how hard he could slam into Stiles. Loved how much Stiles loved it. And Stiles did love it like this as well. Wave after wave of Stiles’ arousal would hit him even more intensely that the first time. Stiles was moaning and whining and just taking everything Derek gave him and begging for more.

Derek took one of his hands off Stiles’ hip only to grab his shoulder to give him more leverage to pull him back onto his cock.

“Oh Fuck, Derek,” Stiles moaned wantonly.

“So close Stiles”

The bed was groaning and knocking against the wall but Derek didn’t hear any of it. All he was aware of was Stiles. When Stiles’ arms started to shake he couldn’t help moving the hand he had on Stiles’ shoulder to the back of his neck and pressed him down into the mattress, forcing his ass further up into the air. His wolf had to show Stiles that he was _his_. That he belonged to Derek, to have and use in any way that he wanted. And Stiles—perfect Stiles—just moaned and relaxed for him even more. Giving himself to Derek completely.

It was that more than anything else that caused his knot to swell and fill Stiles up. He felt Stiles shake as his own orgasm rocked through him.

“Derek”

“Stiles”

They both came, howling their release to the world.

Derek collapsed on top of Stiles, teeth burying into the back of Stiles' neck. They stayed like that, basking in the afterglow, while they caught their breath again. He licked the bite mark on Stiles neck while blanketing his body with his own. He growled softly in contentment and was gratified to hear it returned by Stiles.

When the wolf’s control subsided he knew that this perfect moment was over. Carefully rolling to the side, he waited for what Stiles would say.

“So,” Stiles panted. “That...was intense.”

“Yeah”

“Is Heat sex always that intense?” Stiles asked.

_No it’s not. It was like that because I love you._

That though shocked him a little because while he knew he had feelings for Stiles, he hadn’t been willing to admit just how strong they were. There was no deigning it. Realizing that he still hadn’t answered Stiles, he said as much of the truth as he could admit out loud.

“I don't know. This is only the second time I've had Heat sex...but it was definitely more _intense_ than my first time.”

They spent the next hour uncharacteristically quiet. Stiles moaned a lot as Derek jerked him off a few more times, but other than that they didn’t say a word. Derek just enjoyed holding Stiles in his arms while nuzzling behind his ear. Later he could just say it was a side effect of the heat, but Derek knew Stiles’ heat was over.

When Derek’s knot finally went down he no longer had an excuse to be this close to Stiles. They were both spent and soft. He stayed inside Stiles for just a few more moments—enjoying the closeness—before pulling out.

“What time does your dad get home?” Derek asked softly.

Stiles looked at his alarm clock that was safely located on his computer desk. It read 9:33pm.

“Not till after midnight.”

“We should probably clean up then,” Derek said. “Even your dad would be able to smell what we did in here.”

The room reeked of sex.

“You should shower first, I'll strip the bed,” Derek said. As soon as Stiles was in the bathroom he bury his face in the sheets. Maybe he’d steal a scrap of them and take it with him. He cursed that there were no pockets in his basketball shorts. He was just about to start taking the sheets off when Stiles’ voice rang out.

“Hey Derek,” Stiles said. “You could join me. In the shower I mean.”

 _What!_ He thought. _Stiles couldn’t possibly mean that._

“I mean it would save time, and water. And it's not like it would be a big deal. We kinda just had a ton of sex after all.”

_Oh, of course._

Derek’s heart fell. Stiles was just trying to be nice. He remembered all the times Stiles complained about how bad the water heater was at his house. He was just offering so that he wouldn’t be stuck with cold water.

But it was a chance to spend just a little longer with Stiles—to keep their scents mingled just a little longer—and Derek took it.

“Yeah,” Derek said. “That's uh...that's a good point.”

They showered quickly if not too thoroughly. They smelled fine by a human's nose but to a werewolf they were still quite pungent.

After the shower they got dressed. Derek put his tank top and basketball shorts back on and Stiles put on pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

Derek mourned every inch of skin that was covered.

Then they got to work. First they had to move the bed back into its proper place. It had moved pretty far from its original place. Then they picked up all the things that had fallen off the shelves and put them back in approximately the right places. Next they stripped the bed together. The sheets were pretty much done for. The massive amounts of cum might wash out after a few times in the washing machine but Stiles' claws effectively shredded giant sections in the middle. They were just lucky Stiles didn't claw into the mattress. They decided to wash them anyways. The Sheriff might not notice that they were missing but they didn't want to take that chance. They would just have to fold them up tight and stash them in the back of the linen closet until it was safe to dispose of them.

As they carried the sheets downstairs to the washing machine, Derek had to resist the urge to rub against them again. He really wanted to throw them on the floor and roll around in them some more but he couldn't do that with Stiles watching. Instead he let Stiles throw them in the washing machine and add a double measure of detergent. Then he went back upstairs and helped Stiles put a new set of sheets on his bed.

 

 

When they were done the room smelled a lot cleaner. A human would still be able to smell that someone had sex in there but with the window open the room would be sufficiently aired out by the time his dad got home.

He should have just said goodbye and left, but he couldn’t make himself leave. Even though they were so awkward with each other now. Stiles avoided looking at him by giving the room another once over. When Stiles did finally look at him his face was blank. Derek hated it.

He was just about to say something when the sound of a stomach growling in hunger echoed through the room. Stiles' stomach. It was soon answered by a similar growling from Derek's stomach.

They couldn’t help it. They both burst out in laughter.

Just like that the tension was broken. All the stress bled away and the relief was palpable.

“Hungry Derek?” Stiles teased.

“About as hungry as you are,” Derek shot back.

“Well, I think we ate pretty much all the food in the house,” Stiles said. “Do you wanna order a couple pizzas?”

“Pizza sounds great?” Derek said with a smile.

They ordered two large meat-lovers pizzas (one for each of them) that would be delivered in thirty minutes or less. So they headed down to the living room to pick out a movie.

About halfway down the stairs, they both remembered that they needed to clean up all their dishes in the kitchen. There hadn't been any leftovers to put away so they made short work of washing the dishes. Stiles washed and Derek dried.

He saw Stiles eye the cabinet that he’d bashed in with his skull and smirked.

“How the hell am I going to explain that one to my dad?” Stiles asked.

“You'll think of a way,” Derek said confidently. “You always do.”

“Yeah,” Stiles said. “Well, here's a way I already thought of. Since it's technically your fault, you can think up something to tell my dad.”

“My fault,” Derek said raising an eyebrow at him. “I didn't tell you to bash your head into the cabinet.”

"Yeah, well—”

The doorbell cut off Stiles reply as they both ran to the door. He insisted on paying and was pleased when Stiles let him. They ate in the living room as they watched Die Hard 4 on TV. They sat next to each other on the couch. If they both sat closer to each other than they normally did, neither one of them said anything about.

They joked about movies and other stuff in general, but they didn't say anything about the fact that they had sex. It was like it never happened. When he did eventually leave, long after the pizza had been finished, Stiles walked him out to his car.

He drove away with a heavy heart.

That second time together, Derek had given Stiles a claiming bite. He hadn’t meant to but he was just so caught up in how great it had felt and hadn’t been able to pull his wolf back in time.

A claiming bite was what a werewolf gave to someone they wanted to be their mate. Even if Stiles didn’t fully understand it, his wolf would have known what it meant. If he had been interested in Derek he would have bitten Derek back.

Stiles’ hadn’t bitten him. Stiles hadn’t responded to it at all. Instead he ignored it—rejected it.

No, Stiles had just played it off like nothing and Derek was at least thankful for that. Stiles pretended like it never happened to spare Derek’s feelings. It would have been a thousand times worse if Stiles had said out loud that he didn’t want Derek like that.

Stiles just wanted to keep on being his friend. Derek was okay with that, really. As long as he could have Stiles in his life in any way he would be fine. He just couldn't help it if he sometimes wished for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually started writing another chapter to this story. It's a conversation that Peter and Laura have after Stiles and Derek leave. Hopefully I'll be able to post it soon.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.


	3. Peter and Laura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Laura discuss how exactly Peter caused Stiles to go into heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was just rolling around in my mind as I was writting the rest of the story. The time lapses are a little awkward but I tried to time it to match up with the rest of the story. Hopefully, you guys like it.

Derek stomped to the front door, Stiles close at his heels, and had just reached for the doorknob when Peter called out.

“And for God’s sake stop and pick him up some lube. I don’t know how much he might have a home but however much it is, it won’t be enough. Rubbing your dick raw is no fun, even if you have accelerated healing.”

As soon as they heard Derek’s Camaro speed off down the road, Laura turned to Peter with a shocked expression. They played a silent game of chicken for a solid ten minutes before Laura finally broke.

“I can’t believe you actually did that,” Laura said.

“I was merely trying to assist,” Peter replied. “You have never had to deal with it but chaffing hurts, even with our rapid healing abilities.”

“I was talking about the entire thing. The whole act you put on since Stiles first got here today,” Laura snapped.

“My dear niece, I haven’t the faintest notion as to what you are referring to,” Peter shrugged, looking like the picture of innocence.

“Don’t you even try and play that game with me,” Laura growled, giving Peter a scowl that would put Derek’s to shame. “I was there when you realized you had forgotten to tell Stiles about going into heat and knotting. You said you were going to pull him aside and explain all that.”

“Well, I did explain ‘all that’ just a few moments ago,” Peter said, completely unfazed by Laura’s intimidation tactics. “I thought I did rather well with my explanation.”

“You were supposed to tell him a week ago,” Laura said.

“It must have slipped my mind,” Peter said, looking back towards the movie dismissively.

Peter was a master of half truths and deflection. Even most werewolves wouldn’t have been able to pick up on the subtle hints that he wasn’t being totally honest, but Laura could. She had known him all her life and was studying under him to be the next Alpha.

But she also couldn’t challenge her Alpha directly, even if he was her uncle. She waited another ten minutes before bringing the subject up again.

“Nothing just ‘slips you mind’ Peter.”

“I think you have an overinflated opinion of my mental capabilities, because I assure you I do sometimes forget things. I forgot you birthday one year, remember.”

“Yes, and I’m still mad—stop trying to change the subject!” Laura snapped when she realized he’d almost succeeded in distracting her. “Distracting me won’t work this time.”

“I’m not trying to distract you from anything,” Peter said conversationally. “I’m just pointing out that you overestimate my capabilities.”

“So you expect me to believe that Stiles’ first heat just happened to occur a week after you and I realized that we forgot to tell him anything about that particular subject,” Laura shot back.

“Heats are a natural part of being a werewolf and something that not even Alpha’s can control them,” Peter said, his eyes still glued to the TV, completely at ease.

Pausing for a moment, Laura studied Peter with a level stare.

“So, it had nothing to do with whatever mystery herb you put in Stiles’ tea?” Laura asked carefully.

Peter stayed motionless for a few seconds before a breaking into a smile as he turned to meet Laura’s eye.

“Your observation skills are going to make you a wonderful Alpha someday,” Peter beamed.

“Flattery won’t distract me either,” Laura said firmly, even as her inner wolf was wagging its tail at her Alpha’s praise.

“Persistent too,” Peter chuckled. He was quite aware of how Laura’s wolf was reacting and proud of her for standing strong.

“Peter”

“Alright,” Peter said, raising his hands in mock surrender. “I may have had something to do with the timing of Stiles’ heat—”

“I knew it!” Laura crowed. “I knew as soon as I realized Stiles had no idea what was happening to him. And you completely gave it away with all you cheesy acting.”

“I thought I put on a rather good performance.”

“Oh please,” Laura sighed, touching a hand to her heart in a parody of concern. “You were horrible. ‘ _What loving parent wouldn’t be worried about their child having such a high fever, Derek, you shall have to ravage Stiles all night, so that we can keep the secret of our existence from the world_ ’.”

“I wasn’t _that_ bad,” Peter scoffed. “And you were no better, with all the laughing. You probably hurt Stiles’ feelings.”

“I was laughing at Derek,” Laura said smiling. “Did you see his face? If Stiles had turned around at that moment I’m pretty sure Derek would have mounted him right there on the couch whether we were still in the room or not.”

“It was rather comical,” Peter admitted. “I might have slipped a little in my performance in one or two places but Derek and Stiles were convinced. And, while I admit Derek isn’t that hard to fool, Stiles is no fool.”

“Stiles was too busy worrying to death about his first heat and trying to keep himself in check to notice anything else,” Laura laughed. “He was about two seconds away from humping the furniture like Derek did during his first heat.”

“You did that as well the first time your heat hit, my dear niece,” Peter teased.

Laura just shot him a mutinous look.

“So how did you do it?” Laura asked. “How did you trigger Stiles’ heat? One of your potions?”

“No, actually, it wasn’t one of mine,” Peter said. “But it was because of my experimenting. Do you remember my friend David Lowell?”

Laura just shook her head.

“Well, he’s an old friend of mine, who happens to share my quest to find a wolfbane antidote,” Peter explained. “While I have been focusing on different combinations of herbs, David has been exploring the jungles of South America. He’s actually found quite a few interesting things down there. Have you ever heard of a Kanima?”

“What is it?” Laura asked. “Some kind of were-panther?”

“Apparently it’s a little more reptilian than that,” Peter said, eyes lighting up like a kid on Christmas. “Remind me to show that entry in the family bestiary. They’re quite fascinating and their claws and tail produce this paralytic—”

“What does this have to do with how you triggered Stiles’ heat?” Laura cut him off.

“Yes, well in addition to the Kanima, David also came across some rather unique plants. One in particular that the locals used in fertility remedy. David convinced the locals to let him try some out of curiosity. At first he thought that it was just local superstition, when nothing happened immediately. Soon after he was thrown into one of the most intense heats he’d ever experienced. Luckily for the village women, he was miles into the jungle, as he later told me he might not have been able to hold himself back from claiming one of them.”

“And you gave it to Stiles,” Laura said incredulously. “Should we be calling Derek and warning him that if he doesn’t have sex with Stiles he’ll go out and attack someone.”

“Of course not,” Peter glared, offended. “I could never do something like that to one of my pack.”

Laura breathed a little easier and had the decency to look ashamed for thinking that of Peter. He may be sneaking and manipulative but would never do anything to hurt his pack. Anyone else was fair game, but Peter would die to protect the pack.

“Now as I was saying,” Peter continued. “After recovering from the effects, David immediately took a large number of samples of the plant and brought it home for testing. He sent me a good portion of his samples and I did my own study of them. This was all months before Stiles was even bitten, by the way. We determined that it could indeed trigger a werewolf’s heat as well as make them even more fertile. As you know werewolves really have no problem conceiving a child, normally more than one. If a female werewolf took this when she was trying to conceive then she would most likely end up with quadruplets or quintuplets.”

“Whoa”

“Indeed”

“But does that mean that Stiles could get pregnant even though they’re both Betas?”

“No,” Peter said firmly. “We tested that too, or I should say a couple of members of David’s pack helped us test that as well. Only an Alpha can get a male Beta pregnant, even with this.”

“But Stiles is still going to have a really intense heat,” Laura said. “Your friend said he had one of the most intense heats of his life after he tried some of it.”

“Stiles’ heat will, at most, only be a little more intense than any other werewolf’s first heat,” Peter assured her. “I diluted the herb considerably before adding it to the tea. It was just enough to kick off his first heat, no more.”

Laura sat back and let everything sink in a little. Pete waited patiently for a few minutes for the questions he knew would soon be asked.

“Why now?” Laura asked. “You’ve had this herb since before Stiles was a werewolf, so why now?”

“Why now?” Peter repeated. “Not why did you do this?”

“You did it to try and get Derek and Stiles to realize how much they want each other.”

“They really are oblivious, aren’t they?”

“Hopelessly”

“As to you question,” Peter answered. “It’s quite simple. Stiles will be leaving for college soon. I’ve no doubt he’ll meet many people who would love to be in a relationship with him and if he were to date someone else it would utterly crush Derek. Then he would probably go and do something stupid, like get himself killed or date someone else, and either of those would crush Stiles.”

“I understand that,” Laura said. “What I meant was why this week? Why not wait till this summer when Stiles turns eighteen?”

“Because I needed it to be while Stiles was still in school,” Peter explained. “If it had been during the summer then that camping excuse would have worked and Derek would have had an out to let Stiles deal with it on his own. It _needed_ to be at a time when Derek had to help Stiles through his heat or risk exposing our existence to someone else.”

“Notice how both of us assume that Derek’s going to knot him even though he said he wouldn’t,” Laura laughed half-heartedly.

“With the way Derek drives, he would have been back by now,” Peter smirked. “I’ll be surprised if they even made it back to Stiles’ house. They’re probably parked a few miles down the road, going at it in the car.”

“Great,” Laura sighed. “Not only will I not be able to borrow the Camaro for a month because of the smell but we’ll probably get a call from the cops about indecent exposure.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” Peter laughed. “Werewolves are quite possessive, especially your brother. The first time Stiles went on a hunt shirtless, I made the mistake of looking too long at the moles on his back. Derek actually growled at me.”

Laura raised an eyebrow at that. The only time a wolf would challenge their Alpha would be if they wanted to be the Alpha or if they were defending their mate.

“If I know Derek,” Peter said. “If he couldn’t make it to Stiles’ house in time then he’d drag him into the woods and hide Stiles away from any prying eyes.”

Laura laughed, imagining Derek throwing Stiles over his shoulder and carrying him off to some cave in the woods.

They lapsed back into a comfortable silence for a while as sun went down. The movie had long been over and the DVD main menu had been repeating softly in the background.

“I still wish you would have waited until Stiles was eighteen,” Laura said quietly, breaking the silence. “You know that Stiles’ age is the main reason Derek hasn’t made a move of him yet.”

“Stiles’ age is an excuse that Derek is hiding behind,” Peter said harshly.

Laura burned to deny it and defend her brother but she knew it was true.

“It’s been years since the fire but Derek still carries the burden of it,” Laura said softly. “He was still a kid when it happened yet he always blames himself.”

“And that’s why he needs to be with Stiles. They are perfect for each other. Stiles can make Derek come out of his shell. He even made Derek laugh again. Really laugh. And Derek can give Stiles confidence and support.”

“But Derek’s had a much more traumatic life than Stiles. With the fire and constantly worrying about hunters.”

“Do you think Stiles’ life had been any less traumatic?” Peter asked. “Stiles was even younger than Derek was at the time of the fire when he lost his mother to cancer. What’s worse, Stiles had to watch her die slowly, over a year. The ups and downs. Getting his hopes up when it went into remission, only to have them dashed when it returned. I’m at least thankful your parents died quickly so you never had to go through that.”

“I never thought about it that way”

“They’re both damaged. Where Derek shows his by his obsessive workout routine and his near constant scowling, Stiles covers his with jokes and a hefty dose of sarcasm. And they both care deeply about family. They complement each other in a way that could help them both heal.”

“If they would just get their heads out of their own asses.”

Peter was about to say something else when they both heard something in the distance. Humans wouldn’t be able to hear it from this distance but they could. A howl of pure pleasure, soon joined by another. They could tell by the pitch how far away it was as well.

“Well, they managed to make it back to Stiles’ house after all,” Peter mused.

“I still don’t think your plan worked,” Laura said.

“It sounded like it worked to me,” Peter said smugly.

“They’re having sex,” Laura said crossly. “But are they telling each other how they really feel for the other.”

Peter just gave her a look.

“You watch,” Laura said. “Somehow the two of them will screw this up.”

“If that’s the case then we’ll just knock their heads together and tell them ourselves,” Peter replied.

“Knowing those two, they probably still wouldn’t believe it,” Laura sighed.

“Well, it’s done now,” Peter said. “We’ll deal with the rest tomorrow. Tonight I want to hunt.”

Peter turned off the TV and rose from his chair.

“Would you care to join me,” Peter said turning to Laura.

“What are we hunting,” Laura said, eagerly rising from the sofa.

“I think we’ve allowed the local deer population to grow a little out of hand recently,” Peter said happily. “Let’s go thin the herd. Maybe we’ll even save a little meat for Stiles and Derek.”

“It might be a good idea to get Stiles used to the idea of eating deer meat before the pack gathering,” Laura added.

“Now that’s thinking like an Alpha.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it. It was really just an exercise in writing dialog for me. Also the next part of this series might take a little longer than the last ones. My sister-in-law is going out of town so I'm helping my brother by babysitting my twin two-year-old nephews. Basically every moment I'm not at work or in class I will be babysitting the twin terrors, so I won't have that much time to write. But don't worry, I will work on writting the next part every chance I get.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this one as much as you liked the last one. I thought this story would be quicker to write than the first one, since I already had the outline from the first, but so many ideas keep popping up that I just can't resist adding.
> 
> I also found a Beta Reader, my best friend and an English Major, so the next chapter should be up sometime in the later half of next week.
> 
> Comments and critiques are always welcome. I love hearing feedback from people.


End file.
